1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with an impact-detecting function, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device utilizing a fragment mechanism to detect impact level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In highly developed information communication systems in the modem information society, electronic devices are widely utilized in every area. For instance, the utilization of a convenient and lightweight mobile phone device has become a way of communication in our daily life; users can easily exchange and share information, experiences, and opinions through the convenience of the mobile phone device. In regard to the impact protection or drop protection of consumer electronic products, most drop test standards follow real usage scenarios for the products to be tested. However it is not always easy to predict all usage patterns of products by consumers. For instance, a warranty does not cover damage caused by artificial factors, such as throwing down mobile phones. But for now it is difficult to determine if the impulsive force applied to the mobile phone is over the limited load, and it is therefore difficult to determine who is responsible for the repairs. There is a need to get information of usage status of a product from the product itself so that the responsibility for repairing can be decided according to whether the product has been under an over-loading situation.